herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Nakiri
Alice Nakiri (, Nakiri Arisu?) is one of the main characters of Shokugeki no Soma. She is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student and Erina Nakiri's maternal danish cousin. Ever since she was child, she grew up with Erina only for her to be teased as Erina stole Alice's dolls and Erina's cake that Alice made for her birthday taste awful. When Alice and her parents travels for Denmark, Alice sent letters to Erina. Unfortunately, Erina didn't send back to her letters until she learned from her parents and grandfather that the letters were torn up by Erina's abusive father, Azami Nakamura and even he brainwashing Erina caused Alice holds a bitter hatred toward Azami. After Azami returned from his exile, she alongside Ryō Kurokiba and Hisako Arato to help her cousin, Erina to escape from him. Alice and her right-hand man Ryō Kurokiba joins Sōma and their fellow rebels students to keep Azami away from Erina and even if it means to put a stop to his schemes. However, she and most of the Rebels (except for Sōma, Erina, Megumi and Takumi) were expelled by Azami as they were ambushed by the Elite Ten and the Promotion Exams was actually a rig. After Sōma and the Rebels took down the Central's Elite Ten, her expulsion has been revoked. After 4 months of Central's downfall, Alice became the 6th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Alice has short silver hair with a longer left bang that initially reaches the bottom of her chin. By the time of the Autumn Election Main Tournament, her left bang has lengthened, reaching the top of her collar. She also has fair skin and a large bust, like her cousin Erina. Her red eyes are drawn a little differently from the other girl characters', having much more pronounced irises. Whenever Alice is making fun of someone, her eyes take on a more cartoonish shape. Overall, Alice almost entirely inherited all her beautiful physical traits from her mother, Leonora Nakiri. Unlike most of her fellow classmates, who wear a standard Tōtsuki uniform jacket, Alice opts to wear a cream-colored Tōtsuki uniform vest instead. Her cooking uniform is a short-sleeved chef's uniform with red cuffs and collar. Personality As a member of the prestigious Nakiri Family, Alice holds herself with high regard due to her pedigree. Though not as conceited as Erina, Alice does like to illustrate the difference in abilities between herself and her rivals. As an expert in the field of molecular gastronomy, Alice highly values not only the culinary aspect of cooking but the artisan aspects as well. To Alice, to be a successful chef in the modern world, a chef must exercise both of these traits to the highest potential. As such, her cooking reflects this, showing the true artistry and beauty behind the ingredients that makes up her dishes. Unlike her cousin though, Alice is much more friendly and cheery. She even will talk to her rivals casually, sometimes merely to poke fun at them, something she inherited from her mother. She also tends to pout when she does not get her way. She is also a modern girl, eager to talk about love and gossip, even with the incredibly socially dense Erina. She is also very cunning, able to manipulate Erina using reverse psychology to keep her at a local public pool despite the latter's initial disgust at the location. She's a bossy person, usually ordering Ryō to do nearly everything for her, and taking complete charge of Shiomi's Seminar at the Moon Banquet Festival, much to Akira's displeasure. In spite of her smug and jovial demeanor, Alice is quite irascible when people disagree with her. She tends to overreact when she is unhappy, and is prone to throwing childish tantrums when things don't go her way. However, most of these are temporary and she will quickly return to normal in a few minutes. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Arrogant